


First Impressions

by Devereux13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, almost sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereux13/pseuds/Devereux13
Summary: In his mind Deacon had this big grand scheme when the time came to revel himself to the famous vault dweller. There would be dramatic music, a quick wardrobe change, and a huge gasp from the vault dweller as he was amazed at Deacon's spying abilities. What he was not expecting was to be found out, or that his knees would buckle and he would stop breathing just at the mere sight of the dweller's green eyes. Now all Deacon has to do is get out the situation with his dignity in tact.





	First Impressions

Deacon should have been more careful. He had gotten sloppy and let his curiosity get the better of him as he trailed after the enigma that was the sole survivor of vault 111. Since day one when he watched the frazzled man stumble out of the underground vault and went on to save the settlers as well as the lone Minuteman at Concord, Deacon knew that this man was special and had great potential, either to be a formidable alley or a great and powerful threat to him and the Railroad. 

That is how Deacon found himself in Goodneighbor, posing as a nameless drifter. Watching as he had a front row seat to see the vault dweller openly threaten Finn. He watched as Finn flinched but did not back down. And still the stubborn man did not back down as the large monster of what could possibly be considered a dog tensed up. Growling as it bared its teeth, as it sat on its hid legs, waiting for his Master’s orders to attack. But the dweller only stared down Finn, his unnatural eyes shining in the dying light, his glare sending shivers down the spines of everyone who watched. 

“Listen here vaultly, I don’t want any trouble. But you are going to make a lot of enemies in Goodneighbor if you don’t do as I say.” Finn tried to sound tough, but not even Deacon could believe him as he started to shake. His eyes looking wildly around for anyone of his goons to help him. But all of them could not meet his eyes. He was on his own. 

The dog growled again, causing Finn to flinch again. Deacon really felt sorry for the stupid man. The dweller looked less than amused, as if Finn wasn’t worth his time. But before the dweller was able to shoot Finn or give his dog a command Hancock came out and settled the matter. And by settle Deacon meant he watched Hancock stab Finn himself. The dweller looked less than flattered or impressed. If anything, he seemed angrier. Only giving Hancock a stiff thanks as he strolled past the mayor. Interesting Deacon thought. 

He watched as the man made his way to the Third Rail. He gave it a few minutes before he too went to the bar as well. He got downstairs in time to see Charlie talking to the dweller in his weird code. Which Deacon knew meant that he had another bounty on someone’s head, courtesy of the Mayor himself. The dweller did not bat an eyelash at the thought of killing a group of would be thugs in the neighborhood, instead much to Deacon’s amazement he haggled the robot for a higher price. The robot grumpily agreed to the insanely high price. The dweller smirked himself, as he ordered himself a beer and a water for his dog, who was happily relaxing by his feet at the bar. The dog looked relax, but Deacon knew that a trained attack dog was never ‘relaxed’. Deacon would bet money that this dog was smarter than a lot of the patrons in the bar. 

Deacon himself ordered a beer, using it as an excuse to get closer to the mysteries dweller. Leaning against the bar, only a few stools away from the dweller he got a closer look at the man he had been trailing for the past couple of months. 

The man was unworldly. Strong angular facial features, covered in a neat stubble. His mouth, plump, always seemed to be turned in a permit frown, but not making him any less unattractive. From the stubble eye look he could see that the man’s eyes were a strange combination of gold and green. Maybe it was just the horrible lighting in the bar, but they seemed to glow and shine on their own. Maybe it was a side effect to whatever horrible experiments he experienced in the vaults. His brown blonde hair was short, but still managed to swoop to his left side of his head, partially falling on his left eye. And his smell, Deacon couldn’t help breath in deep. He smelled divine. It was his deep inhale that altered the dweller to Deacon. Frozen he stared at the other man, he couldn’t look away from those eyes that enraptured him. The dweller gave him a perplexed look as well. Staring him down with wide eyes only to narrow, before stiffening as he turned around back in his seat. 

Like a bucket of cold water rushing on him Deacon felt himself able to breath once again. He turned around himself, nursing the beer that was disgustingly warm. He didn’t even like beer. From his left he heard the man fish out a few caps for his drink before drowning the last of his beer. Whistling he called for his dog, who happily jumped up and trailed behind him as they walked up the stairs. 

Deacon let his head fall on to the bar table. Groaning to himself. What the hell was that. He had never felt himself freeze up like that. One look from the dweller had his brain turn into mush and his tongue was tied. He couldn’t even say hi, but the more he thought about it, it probably would have turned out to be gibberish as he found the words to even form. Without even lifting up his head he waved Charlie over. 

“Another beer?” Charlie asked as he cleaned a shot glass with one of his many hands. 

“Information.” Deacon mumbled. 

“Hmm, I can tell you what I know.” Charlie said after a few hesitated moments. 

“What do you know about the Dweller?” Deacon asked, lifting up his head to look at one of the robot’s many eyes. 

“The man just in here? The one in the vault suit?” Charlie asked, and if he could have lifted up an amused eyebrow he probably would be at Deacon. 

“Yea, him. What do you know about him.” 

“Heard he caused a scene at the entrance of the neighborhood. And brushed off Hancock. Our mayor is now more intrigued with him. He also just took a large job from me. Anymore I cannot say.” Charlie supplied. 

“I know this. But what have you heard.” Deacon stressed the words, hoping the robot got what he was trying to say. 

Charlie stopped in his cleaning, placing down the glass on the table top. “If I were you I would stay away. Those stories you hear on the radio about the person destroying raider groups and super mutants. Well that’s him. Rumor has it he leaves a blood trail where ever he goes. Not someone you want to mess around with.” 

Deacon nodded, allowing the information to soak in. Deacon knew that the radio stories was about the dweller. Everyone did, but not many knew him when they looked at him. He heard rumors how he killed every last raider in Lexington. Leaving nothing behind but a large pile of bodies. It amazed Deacon and frighten him. The Rumor was that the Dweller did the deed all on his own. Most likely with his dog, but what would have taken a group of men, only took one. This man was not someone to take lightly. 

 

Word came back to Deacon only a day later. The three wannabe gangs of Goodneighbor were dead. Their homes found ransacked and their bodies filled with holes. Most of the bodies either had holes that pierced through all the way or large bite marks. What was worse that the bodies had been moved so that they all laid in a pile. One on top of the other. A warning to any other thugs out there that wanted to make trouble. 

The Third Rail was a buzz that Saturday night and all but got deadly quiet when the Dweller walked down the concert stairs. It didn’t seem to bother him, Deacon noted as the man smiled at some of the men who stared at him for too long. Said men quickly glanced away, avoiding his unnatural gaze. His dog walked alongside him, his tongue rolled out of his mouth as he panted happily. 

Deacon watched the man make his way to the bar. And sat right next to Deacon. Deacon felt the air between them tighten. His heart stopped beating only for it start hammering away in his chest, threatening to jump up in his throat when the man turned to him and give him an almost sultry smile before calling over Charlie. He had a bounty to collect. 

“I heard the rats were taken care of?” Charlie asked as he extended a robotic arm underneath the counter. Pulling out a cloth bag full of caps and placed it on the table in front of him. 

“The rats were taken care of. Shouldn’t have any more problems for a while.” The man said in a low raspy voice. It was almost like a whisper. He grabbed the bag, opening it up he judged it to be his full pay before grabbing out 5 caps and placing them on the table. 

“No need Sir. This one is on the house.” Charlie said as he pulled out a beer for the man. 

“This is for the man beside me.” The Dweller said, smirking as Deacon felt himself jolt as he was being acknowledged. 

“Coming right up. Charlie said as he collected the caps and produced a warm beer, slamming it on the table right in front of Deacon. 

“Thanks man.” Deacon mumbled not looking up at the Dweller as he grabbed the beer and taking a full swing of it. Trying his hardest not to cringe at the horrible taste. 

He must have shown some of his true feelings because the Dweller beside him started to laugh as he tried and failed to drink his own beer. 

“This beer is shit, isn’t it?” The Dweller laughed as he watched Deacon. His whole body had turned just to look at him. 

“Oh yea. Closer to piss.” Deacon felt himself smiling as he listened to the man laugh at his expense. 

“This beer already tasted like shit 200 years ago, now it just taste like 200 year old piss.” The Dweller’s laughter died into more of a giggle as he took another swing of his. His dog let out a little yap as well, as if he was agreeing with his master. 

Deacon knew he should have been focusing on the 200-year information, but he couldn’t stop himself from gazing at the man, watching him as he took another sip all while laughing. When he laughed he looked so much younger, so much more unworldly. 

“So, my friend. Can you tell me why you have been following me these last few days?” The man’s tone suddenly got serious. Deacon who had just taken a swing of his beer let out a cough, causing him to choke on his beer slightly. 

Coughing he looked up at the man with wide bewildered eyes. Crap, how did he figure it out. Be cool, be cool. He could totally play this off. 

“I think you have the wrong man.” Deacon tried. That line had worked many times, no matter how cliché it was. 

“No, I don’t think so.” The Dweller smirking “Want to know how I know?” He asked. Deacon could only nod as stayed perfectly still as the man got closer to him. “You smell so good. There is no way I could forget this smell.” He whispered, leaning forward till his hot breath was on Deacon’s neck. Deacon shivered as he gripped his bottle tightly, trying to ground himself. 

“You smell amazing too.” Deacon whimpered out. Goddamn it, that is not what he meant to say! He screamed inside his head, but he still could not move his body. He needed to get out of here, but with a hot look from the other man, he knew that his legs were reduced to jelly. 

“Are you going to tell me why you have been following me or am I going to have to get it out of you in a more creative way?” The Dweller asked, licking the outer shell of Deacon’s ear. Causing him to shiver in response. 

“I-I can’t” Deacon whimpered out. 

“What a shame.” The Dweller smirked before pulling away. Standing up he started to leave. “We shall meet again very soon.” He said over his shoulder, giving a single hand wave. Leaving Deacon to be a mess in his seat. From behind him he heard Charlie give out a snort, or at least a robot’s version of one. 

“I’m so fucked.” Deacon mumbled to himself. Throwing his head on the table. In the background he could hear Charlie simply agree with him.


End file.
